Jaded View: Chapter nineteen
Chapter nineteen The setting sun made the sky orange, and the trees hid away the strangely coloured sky, most cats were in the clearing, chatting or eating, some were out hunting or guarding, or some, like Picklekit, were in their dens. “Mum, are you ever going to have a second litter?” Lilykit mewed, “I doubt it, but I did, I would name on after something lovely, like the sky right now.” “What about nature? Like leaves or flowers?” “I already have a kit named after a flower, and one named after food, I don’t think I should do anything green in colour now.” Snowflight chucked, “now, what do you two want, would you some food, or do you want to go to bed early?” “Food!” Picklekit mewed, “I want to sleep.” Lilykit mewed, “fine, Lilykit you can sleep, me and Picklekit will get some prey to eat.” The white she left the den, followed by Picklekit. “When you two are napping, I might take the time to build a second den, just for you Picklekit, since Lilykit’s is done, it just needs a few touch ups and some moss.” “What if I want to stay with you?” “You silly pigeon, all trainings have to grow up someday, that’s why you’ll get your own den, and when you get a mate, you can move to his, or stay at yours. If a den is left, a kit can take it, and right now there aren’t many available dens left.” “But where is Tigerkit sleeping?” “In his father’s old den.” Snowflight flicked her tail to a den made of rocks, “his den is also one of the better, rain doesn’t drip in much, so his den is nice and dry.” They reached the prey hole, as Picklekit grabbed the mouse she caught earlier, she saw something in the sky, flying over camp, “eagle!” Greystar yowled, causing the whole clan to panic and frantically run into their dens, one kit, who was running from the leaders’ den, stared upwards, and then froze in terror, the giant bird flew down towards him, screeching, Picklekit watched in terror, as the bird was about to grab the kit, white she ran at the bird, jumping at it with unsheathed claws, as she drove her claws and teeth into the bird, it lost it’s target, and decided to take the white she anyway. “Blossomfur! Let go of the eagle! It’s going to kill you!” Firetuft cried from his den, though the she heard him, she didn’t stop her assault, as she was dragged higher and higher in the air, then the eagle threw her off, then quickly grabbed her with it’s talons, then flew away, as Blossomfur struggled to get freed. The bird flew higher and further from camp, soon disappearing, “Blossomfur no!” Cried Firetuft staring at were the bird went. Moonlight came out of her den, “looks like the eagles decided to come by, once more. Looks like Blossomfur’s stupid decision killed her.” Silentfrost came from behind her, padding over to the ginger tom, “it’ll be okay, she’s with them now.” She mewed. Picklekit shook her head, while Lilykit started to cry, “is that going to happen to us mum?” The white she mewed, “will we get carried away by eagles?” Snowflight wrapped her tail around the sorrowful kit, “it won’t happen, if you know what you’re doing, you’ll be able to not get taken.” “But what if it does happen? And no cat comes to help us?” Picklekit turned to her mother, “if you were getting carried away, either of you, I would come to save you, no matter how hard that eagle tries. Even if we all die, I’d be happy that I did something no other cat wanted to do.” She meowed softly, “that’s how much I love you two. There’s a thing my mother told me; it was something to test what my personality was. She would ask me this; there are two kittens in a camp, and the camp is on fire. One kitten is on the left side, the other is on the right, and I was asked which one I would save.” “Which kitten would you save though?” Lilykit mewed, trying to wipe away her tears with her tail, “I would always say this, that I would save both kittens, even if one of those kittens is one of my enemies, I would save them, because kittens are the future of the clans, and I would rather both of them to live, then for myself.” “So if you had to choose between me and Picklekit, you would save us both.” Lilykit mewed softly, “of course I would, even if Picklekit isn’t my biological daughter, I love her dearly, like she was my own kit.” “So the lesson is that we should try to save people from death? Even if we hate them?” Picklekit mewed, “exactly, remember this you two, in battle, don’t kill the opponent, you can fight them, but don’t kill them. You don’t know if they have a family or loved ones, and you don’t want to make cats upset by killing that cat off.” Next Chapter: Jaded View: Chapter twenty Previous Chapter: Jaded View: Chapter eighteen Category:Jaded View